Nancy's Sickness
Nancy's Sickness will be written by cameron33268110 on Febuary 1st Plot After Molly joins Sonic and the others, Sonic shows Molly around the castle and introduces to his friends, including Taz. While Sonic tells Molly about Naruto and Sakura's homesickness, Nancy fell into a running river, Sonic, Gumball, Darwin, June, Thomas, Oscar and Molly save Nancy, but she gets sick and Sonic gets worried. Sonic vows to protect Nancy from any danger when she feels better. Nancy is about to go upstairs, but Sonic forbid her by jumping on top of her because "79% of stair accidents happen on the stairs" for her protection. So instead Nancy watches some TV. When the commercial break comes on, Gumball then states that "commercials can corrupt your mind.", so he and Darwin smash the television set with a baseball bat, setting it on fire. They then throw a bucket of water on it despite Molly's advice to not throw water on electric fires. She then puts it out wih a fire extinguisher. The next morning, Sonic gets Nancy some breakfast. Molly convinces June that Sonic is crazy for Nancy's protection. June then tells her that he loves Nancy and Nancy loves Sonic, but they won't adimit. In the afternoon, Gumball and Darwin make her a revolting lunch, consisting of a whole fish inside two slices of bread, a raw potato and a stinky old boot. They then decide to chew it thoroughly and spit it back out for her so she doesn't choke on it. Nancy then blows the mess all over them. June decided to find a medichan and brings Daffy, dressed up as a girl, along, but since Officer Ella takes away her car because Daffy doesn't have a drivers license, June walks home forgetting the medichane. Sonic makes Nancy her take a bath. Darwin points out that water is dangerous, so Sonic pulls Nancy out a recommends that she dry clean herself.. She orders them to leave and fills up the bathtub with water anyway. Darwin hears this as Nancy says that she just flushed, which reminds Gumball that Nancy needs to wear a diaper so she doesn't have an "accident." Nancy tells Sonic that she ain't a 5 year old girl. Sonic then tells her that he is trying to protect Nancy. Sick of Sonic's ridiculous demands, she slaps him really hard and starts running away. June, Thomas, Oscar, Shadow, Tails and Molly chases her while Sonic stays behind, unfortunately, Nancy ran outside at the river and climbs up on a rock. June and the others stop at the end of the river while she taunts them by deliberately disobeying Sonic's rule. She starts climbing down the rock to go take a bath at the headquaters, but falls into the river. June and Molly panic as Tails goes get Sonic. Shadow was about to save Nancy, but he failed. Then Oscar tried to save his cousin, but he was hit by a rock on the head, June pulls him out. Sonic dives in and saves Nancy. Nancy is now worst with her sickness then before. Sonic decided to take care of Nancy for a whole week without going cookoo. After 10 whole weeks of taking care of Nancy, Sonic succes and Nancy is all better. Nancy is now asleep to have some rest. Sonic went to the hall with June and Thomas and spots Molly. Molly tolds Sonic, Thomas and June she took the intership as King Mickey's assistant and also decided to move to Hidden Leaf Village. Sonic, June and Thomas are exicted to have Molly to be King Mickey's assistant and move to Hidden Leaf Village. Molly then gives Sonic and Thomas rings for their friendship together. Trivia *This takes place before Naruto's Date. *Sonic was about to kiss Nancy, but decided not to because he might get Nancy's cold. *I was about to put Hinata in it, but it would be difficult to have two couples in it, cause if Hinata fell into a river, Naruto will be freak out. *This is the first time Nancy slaps Sonic in the cheek Category:Stories Category:Comedy Category:Sonic Adventure films